Return of the Celtic
by TwistedKisses16
Summary: rated R for abuse in the beginning and some mature content later on in the story...but its all about what i learned at the renaissance festival in the form of a Harry Potter story. Read and Review plz!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I do I'll tell you otherwise. Her brothers and grandfather are my material I think.

Author's Note: This story is rated R for the violence and the swearing and some of the material. If you don't like reading about depression and drinking and drugs and abuse, I suggest you quit reading this story right now. It gets lighter though as the story moves on. If this story offends anyone I'm deeply sorry.

~orangeykisses16~

**The Return of the Celtic**

**Epilogue**

**~  ~  ~**

_Life is just a nightmare…_

**~  ~  ~**

Hermione Granger was just a normal girl to her friends. They didn't think anything of her eagerness to learn, her ongoing knowledge. But there was a reason behind it…oh there was. She never admitted it to anyone, not even her best girl friend, Ginny. None of them knew the truth. When they were visiting, they couldn't see anything wrong. They saw a nice family, almost a portrayal of the _perfect_ family. But when nobody was around, Hermione Granger's life was hell. She was on anti-depressants, and all sorts of medicines. She had stayed in a mental hospital overnight one night before her third year of Hogwarts, just to make sure she wasn't going insane. She saw a counselor regularly, and at Hogwarts she had to make bi-nightly visits to a Professor's office, and a ghost stayed in the room every night, hidden in the depths of their closets so as not to be noticed. She tried to stay upbeat, and it was pretty easy once she was back at Hogwarts. Her problem was her dad. He was violent, a druggie, a drinker. He'd stay out late partying with "the guys" and come home at 3 am and give Hermione and her mother hell for not being awake and ready for him when he got back. Then he'd beat them. Hermione had scars all over to show for it, and her mother got the worst of it. She had lit candles thrown at her, glass jars and dishes, and knives too. Hermione hadn't lived around this her whole life, but when she and her mother were forced to move from their small-town life in Alabama to London, things changed. Her father messed with the law a little bit through his lawyer friend Jerry and had Hermione and her mother Rheannen under his control. Her father, Obadiah, never had a problem, seeing as his problem had been living with his ex-wife and daughter. When she had moved in with him though, the tears erupted and the yelling chopped through the air like a gunshot.

Hermione knew the truth. She had been an accident. Her grandmother had just died and her mom was very depressed, so she went to a bar to drink. She drank too much, met Obadiah, and had a night with him. When she woke up, she was out on the curb by his apartment with a really bad hangover and was drenched in rain. She immediately took the first flight she could from where she was (New York) to back home with her dad (Alabama). By the time she got there, she realized that she could be pregnant so she immediately went to a drug store in town. Finally, she got the results. She was pregnant. The nine months passed and after Hermione was born, Rheannen built up the courage to call Obadiah and tell him that he was a father. "What do you mean, I'm a father!?" he screamed. "You fucking slut! You weren't supposed to get _pregnant_ on me!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "It's not like I can control it!"

"Well, what's his name?"

"Well," Rheannen said nervously. "_Her name is Hermione Rae _Granger_ and she was born _yesterday_ and she's legally in _my_ custody."_

"I wouldn't want her anyway," he said. "I would never live with a girl. I've got to have a son or nothing at all!"

"Do you want pictures or anything?" Rheannen asked, only asking because of her father's instruction.

"Hell no!" Obadiah screamed. "Now I don't want anything to do with either of you _ever_! Never contact me again or I'm calling the police!"

He slammed the receiver down and Rheannen slid down the wall to the floor, crying. Hermione's grandfather, Josiah, looked up from his rocking chair and asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with us," Rheannen wailed. "He's mad at me for having a girl, he called me a slut, and he said that if I contacted him again he'd call the police."

"Forget about him, honey," Josiah said calmly. "Just forget about him. You have a precious little daughter and she's adorable. What more do you need? Just stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you so much daddy," she said.

"But I want you to remember," he added. "That I am very disappointed in you. I never would have expected my little baby girl having a baby girl of her very own when she was only 16 years old."

Rheannen just nodded at the weight of his words. She was only 16. 16 and she was already a mother. "Why don't you go get some rest? I'll take care of Hermione tonight. I think she's asleep," Josiah said.

"Where will she sleep?"

"I put the crib up in your room."

"Thank you so much, daddy."

That was that. One of the few nights that changed Hermione's life.

There were a few things she knew about her father that made it so easy for him to trick her friends. He was one of the best actors in his class, and he was friends with a lot of wise people. Hermione and her mother call it bull shit. Hermione had scars to prove that he really was abusive. She has burn marks all over her body. She looks like she's got polka dots in some places. Other places she has long lines along her skin. The most painful of her scars, though, are all the stitches she's had to get. 174 total. The biggest one was along her arm, when her dad tried breaking her arm while she was sleeping. It almost makes a complete circle around her right forearm. Then she has them all over in various places, such as on her legs, face, head, arms, and even her neck. Then she remembered all the times he'd mess with the water system while she was showering. He'd turn it sizzling hot, freezing low, and everywhere inbetween. You could say she had no room left for pain. She'd gone through it all, there was nothing left to feel.

Nobody knew any of this. Nobody suspected a thing. Then there was the reason she tried so hard in school: all her brothers. All of her brothers had the same dad as her, but all their moms were different…none had the same. It grossed her out to think that her father has slept with at least a dozen women counting her mother. She has 7 older brothers and 4 younger brothers. When she was born, her father was 29. 13 years older than her mother. There was Jacob (Jake), he was 23. Next came Ethan, who was 22, followed by Logan who was 21 and Anthony (Tony) who was 20. After Tony came Luke who was 19, Ryan who was 18, and Andrew (Andy) who was 17. Next was Hermione, who was 16, Erik who was 15, and Brandon who was 14. The two youngest are Cole and Aidan, who are 13 and 12 collectively.

Yes, this was a lot of women for Obadiah to sleep with, and the mere thought disgusted Hermione. Some of her brothers were cool, though. She hated Jake, Ethan, Logan, Tony, and Luke because they could get away with not going to college, and they had the nerve to do the same things as their father. Jake already has three kids, Ethan has two, Logan has one, and Tony and Luke were getting there quickly. She didn't see much of Cole and Aidan because they traveled with their mothers and their step-fathers. She was really close with Ryan, Andy, Erik, and Brandon. They were always around at the right time. Each had a special quality she admired, too. Ryan was always there to give encouraging words. Andy was always the one to go to if you needed a hug. Erik was always there to talk to about anything, and Brandon was always there to persuade you to do even the stupidest things. They were more than just brothers to her, they were her best friends. They would all get through the hard times together because they'd always know exactly what was going on with the other. They were inseparable.


	2. Before She Hits the Floor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…sorry for the mess up with the last chapter. In the author's note I told you that it was rated R and I rated it PG-13 when I put it up…my mistake…I'm sorry but I had to change it.

Author's Note: This chapter should be lighter. It's taking place in their sixth year. If the characters don't sound like the way JK describes them, I'm sorry. This is a fanfiction so I tweak their personality. I've gotten yelled at for doing that. That person (no names) is seriously not a true fanfiction reader. Sorry.

~orangeykisses16~

**The Return of the Celtic**

**Chapter One**

~  ~  ~

_When I looked in your eyes, I saw hurt and pain._

_When I looked deep in your soul, I saw a yearning to be different._

_When I looked into your mind, I saw a wanting, a needing._

_And when I looked into your heart, I saw true love._

~  ~  ~

Hermione Granger stood in front of her full size mirror, looking over herself. She was going to the Weasleys' the rest of the summer. She had a week and a half until school started and was looking forward to it a lot. She had her bags packed and her trunk was ready to go, except for the new school supplies she would need this year. She brushed through her soft brown hair. It had curls in it, but they weren't natural. Her hair looked great now that she got it taken care of in Marshall Alley a few weeks ago. They had completely gotten rid of the frizz. It was soft, and fell to a few inches below her shoulder. She had blonde highlights in it, and it accented her face perfectly. She was wearing a green striped polo shirt with dark denim hip hugger jeans. Her shoes were white with a black 'v' on the side, representing Vans. Her already thin legs looked exceptionally small in the tight jeans and loosely tied sneakers. Her already thin wrists looked even smaller with the green plastic bracelets around them. She grinned in admiration before she walked outside to her forest green PT Cruiser. Her trunk was in the trunk and she was ready to go. "Bye mom!" she shouted before she headed to the front door.

"Hold on a minute there, where do you think _you're going?"_

Hermione turned around and stared in horror at the sight that greeted her: her father. "A…a friends house," she said.

"I don't think so. Who's this friend of yours? Is she from that freak school of yours?"

Hermione bit her lip. She was really going to the Weasleys' house to hang out with _Ron, but if she said Ginny instead, he'd find out and it'd be the devil to pay. "A friend," she said quietly, then suffered for not telling _exactly_ who her friend was._

He roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and yelled, "TELL ME NOW, GIRL!"

"Leave her alone," her mother spoke up from the doorway.

"She has to tell me where she's going or she's not allowed to leave."

"Let her go. She's gone there for the past four years. There's no point in stopping her now."

"She can't go then."

"She's going to a boy's house. I cannot trust a sixteen year old to stay at a boy's house for a week and a half! I will not tolerate it."

"You can and you will," her mother said, almost too calmly.

"I will NOT!" he yelled fiercely.

He threw Hermione at the door with all the strength he had and rounded on her mother. "This is the last straw," he said to his wife. "You're gone."

Before Hermione or her mother could register what was happening, he had pulled out a gun and shot at her mother…three times. Rheannen Granger was dead before she hit the floor.

Sorry its short, I just thought that was an appropriate place to stop. Next chapter up soon!


	3. Depression Kicks In

Disclaimer- Same as the other chapters. Her brothers are mine, and I'm pretty sure that everything else belongs to JKR. Here you go: this chapter should be lighter. PS~I got this beginning poem from www.firehotquotes.com, its not mine, either. And the song is called Keep Believing and it's by Aaron Carter.

****

**The Return of the Celtic**

**Chapter Two**

~   ~   ~

_Everyone who lives, dies,_

_But not everyone who dies, lives._

~   ~   ~

Hermione was in her green PT Cruiser, driving down an empty highway, blasting the radio, crying. She didn't ever want to go home again. How could she? She'd walk through the door and picture her mom's body lying there in the doorway. The carpet _had_ to be stained with blood. She let out another sob. Her mother was dead. She had nobody left to go to except her grandfather, but he lived in Alabama. _Maybe he'd move here to be with me?_ She thought. Then she realized that this would be impossible because her grandfather was as stubborn as her and he would never leave his homeland for anything. She could try to last out the next summer break and then after her seventh year at Hogwarts she could move to Alabama to live with her grandfather to get settled. She let out another sob. She _had to quit thinking about this. She was getting really depressed. She listened to the blaring music._

**"When I look into your sad eyes, it makes me feel for you. 'Cuz I don't see the light, that was always shining through. Someone broke your heart, and now it's easy to give up. I'm telling you it's not the end. It's not the end of love…"**

She let out another sob and said to nobody, "Is this my song or what?"

**"Keep believing baby, 'cuz everything happens for a reason. And though tonight tears fill your eyes, don't stop dreamin' girl. I'll be right here to lean on, you're gonna make it through. I wanna see you, keep believing…"**

"Oh my God," she said to herself. "This is _so my song."_

**"Has anybody ever told you, how beautiful you truly are. How just one smile from you, can open up any heart. You deserve that too, let somebody lift you up. You gotta know that somewhere out there, you're gonna find love…"**

She let out more sobs to the words of, "This is so hard."

**"Keep believing baby, 'cuz everything happens for a reason. And though tonight tears fill your eyes, don't stop dreamin' girl. I'll be right here to lean on, you're gonna make it through. I wanna see you, keep believing…"**

"This doesn't make things any easier, either."

**"Keep believing just how it is. I promise you the clouds will break. And someday soon you'll see the sun, and find that someone…"**

"Who'd wanna date me anyways? This song is _so_ depressing."

**"Keep believing baby, 'cuz everything happens for a reason. And though tonight tears fill your eyes, don't stop dreamin' girl. I'll be right here to lean on, you're gonna make it through. I wanna see you, keep believing…keep believing…"**

Hermione just kept crying. "I hate this song. It's so depressing. Yet so true…" she admitted as she turned onto Ottery St. Catchpole.

As she approached the Weasley's house, she parked, pulled the key out of the ignition, and tidied up. She sighed before she headed up to the door and knocked.

sorry its so short, writers block! more up soon!


End file.
